Indescribable Flashback
by Seijuro Akari
Summary: Gak terlalu tahu ini FF yang bagus apa tidak, tapi.. Mohon ke kepoan readers! *bow 90 degree*


**_Halo, I'm back! Aku Author-super-nyebelin datang lagi.. Tak terasa sudah 1 tahun gak tulis FF.. jadi Kangen.. ^^ _**

**_Sebenarnya, ini bukan FF.. Hanya cerita tentang kehidupan seorang perempuan yang lama-lama bisa terhubung sama sesuatu yang di cintainya.. (?) _**

**_Disini, cerita nya agak gaje.. karna saya masih pelajar, jadi tolong di maklumi.._**

**_Anyway, mudah2an aja ini gak mengecewakan.. karna ini based dari kehidupan nyata (dngn ending yang dramatic)... ^^ _**

_**Enjoy~!**_

* * *

Namaku Seijuro Akari (huehe Numpang eksis) lahir di kota Kyoto ini. Aku seorang manusia biasa, aku lahir dengan sangat sederhana. Aku tidak bisa banyak cerita, Kini aku hanya bisa memberitahu mu saat-saat yang tak terduga di dalam hidup ku..

''Akari! Kamu lihat gak performance Band XXX?! Mereka keren lho!'' Sapa temanku yang bernama Janie.. Dia mempunyai rambut blonde yang cantik.

''Oh iya, Akari! Ini nih, lihat nih! Si Itu, kemarin nembak si Karina lho! Mereka berdua serasih banget sihh? Hyaa?'' Samber Mickie bagaikan petir. Mickie mempunyai rambut panjang se-bahu berkaca-mata dan rambut dark red dari lahir..

Mereka berdua teman terdekatku, mereka dikenal sebagai 'Queen of the school'.. Setiap harinya pasti mereka di kerebuni puluhan cowok di sekolah. Gak Cuma di sekolah kita sih, sekolah lain juga.

Aku tersenyum dan memulai perbincangan tentang si ini itu..

Orang yang melihatku pasti tidak menyangka jika aku mempunyai Dark past karna aku begitu ceria dan bisa dibilang idiot dan tidak tahu malu.. Aku selalu senyum pada setiap orang, dan aku termasuk orang yang sensitive..

''Eh, Eh.. Mau ke restaurant MxXxxxxx Gak? Laper nih.. bincang-bincang nya sekalian makan ajaa..'' Ajak Janie.

Restaurant.. itu.?

_Flashback._

_Aku, dan rekan-rekan ku ada trip waktu itu ke restaurant MxXxxxxx.. Disana kami bisa melihat bagaimana makanan tersebut di masak, dan kami pun bisa masuk ke dalam cold room, tempat dimana daging beku di simpan. Saat itu kami di temani 2 guru. Anak laki-laki tidak ingin keluar dari cold room itu karna kepanasan(yah,diluar panas) jadi ada Guru yang bersama kami dan satu Guru pergi bersama murid perempuan. Aku dan temanku saja murid perempuan yang ada di ruang itu. Tiba-Tiba, Guruku ini harus pergi ke Toilet, kebetulan ada ketua kelas yang di suruh kunci pintu ini jika semuanya sudah keluar. Aku masih melihat-lihat. Temanku persis berada di samping ku.. Saat aku memutarkan badanku, dia menghilang.. Aku mulai mencari nya dan aku baru sadar jika semua orang sudah pergi, meninggalkan ku sendiri. Aku terkunci di ruangan sedingin minus 2 degree itu. Aku menangis, dan aku menuggu untuk beberapa menit dan terima kasih Ya Tuhan, Aku terselamatkan.. Staff restaurant itu membuka ruangan dingin itu dan aku pun langsung lari tanpa pikir panjang. Saat aku melihat guru dan teman-temanku, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang terlihat cemas atau bingung atas dimana keberadaanku. Aku melihat temanku itu, dan dia tersenyum licik padaku. Aku hanya bisa ikhlas. Dan sejak itu lah aku sadar aku perlu lebih dari 1 teman._

_Flashback ends. _

Yah.. Aku melihat sekelilingku. Kenangan tak terlupakan itu.. Walaupun ini bukan restaurant yang sama, tetapi Aku punya phobia dengan nama tempat itu..

''Hey, Hey! Akari? Ngelamunin apa sih kamu? Hayo.. ngelamunin hot-guys on unicorns yah?'' Tanya Janie membuyarkan Lamunan ku..

''Emangnya aku kamu? Hot Guys nya yah Pasti Akashi lah.. huehehe'' Jawab ku.

''Kamu ini yah. Kapan mau punya pacar kalau gini melulu? Jangan bilang mau ngejomblo terus seumur hidup? Ih, aku mah Ogah deh.. nanti Kayak Queen itu.. '' Samber Mickie bagaikan petir.

''Nggak lah! Aku gini-gini juga banyak yang nembak tahu! ''

Mereka dengan watadosnya memasang wajah senyuman nakal dan mulai ngetease aku. Aku hanya bisa memasang muka kesal.

Aku melihat keluar jendela, sedangkan mereka melanjutkan perbincangan serius tentang hot-guys on unicorns. (Cowok Ganteng di kuda terbang) Di luar aku bisa melihat pohon Cherry yang pernah membuatku sedih.

_Flashback._

_Aku dan para tetanggaku (semuanya laki-laki) sedang main laying-layang. Tiba-tiba, laying-layang yang kami mainkan tersangkut di atas pohon cherry ini. Tak ada yang bisa memanjat pohon tersebut, jadi aku lah yang memanjatnya. Aku mengambil laying-layang nya dan semua temanku pergi melanjutkan permainan tadi. Tak ada satu pun yang niat menolongku saat itu. Aku tak bisa turun, dan terjatuh. Dagu ku berlumutan darah. Saat sampai rumah, aku di ceramahkan. Dan tau tidak? Ada anak laki-laki di antara mereka yang 8 tahun setelah kejadian malah nembak aku. Setelah kejadian ini? Jangan harap, dah. _

_Flashback ends. _

Aku memang banyak cedera saat masa kecil ku.. Ada juga waktu ketika aku jatuh ke dalam got dan dahi ku harus di jahit. Ada juga waktu ketika aku sedang asyik-nya bermain sepatu roda, ada yang mendorongku sampai aku merasa sakit jika duduk. Aku merasa menyusahkan orang tua ku.. Saat itu kami masih pas-pasan.. Terkena air panas? Kena gosokan panas? Sudah.. Di ejek ini-itu? Sudah.. di sakiti? Sudah.. Aku memang sangat bawel, gombal, idiot, gak malu, dan semuanya. Tapi bukan berarti aku tak punya masa lalu yang menyedihkan. Semua orang pasti ada alasan kenapa mereka berbuat seperti itu. Mereka bertingkah seperti itu. Tapi jangan putus asa, apa lagi lihat-lihat di berita, anak remaja bunuh diri karna di putuskan oleh pacarnya, atau di tolak sama orang yang mereka sukai. Menurutku, itu terlalu ke kanak-kanakan.. Apa kalian tidak tau ada jutaan orang di luar sana, mau di US kek, mau di Qatar kek,, mau di India kek.. berjuang mati-matian untuk hidup? Hargailah hidup kalian. Mecintai seseorang? Boleh.. Asalkan tidak berbuat yang macam-macam dan malah membuatkan menyesal di akhirnya.. Buat lah Cinta menjadi motivasi kalian untuk hidup yang lebih baik. Jika ditolak, coba think the positive side. Kenapa kamu di tolak? Mungkin bukan jodohnya. Tapi aku cinta banget sama si dia!.. Yah cari lah yang lain, kenapa repot-repot amat ? (Yak, Author-super-nyebelin ini sedang berceramah)

Anyway,back to the story… Aku pergi ke luar negri pada saat aku berumur 6 atau 7.. Dan saat aku berumur 11 aku pulang ke negri ku. Dan pada saat aku 12 tahun, aku pergi lagi ke luar negri (negri berbeda) dan disitulah aku bertemu cinta pertama ku.. Akashi Seijuro.

Aku pertama melihatnya dari layar laptop. Tapi tak kusangka dia ada dalam kehidupan nyataku. Dia Captain team Basket. Tinggi nya hanya 173cm, tinggi tapi tak setinggi teman-temannya yang lain. Umurnya 3 bulan lebih tua dari ku. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh, dan kadang aku tak bisa melihatnya sama sekali.

Aku suka bertemu dengannya di area dimana aku harus melewati gerbang sekolah adikku menuju busku. Dia harus jalan menuju mobil yang di kendarainya. Jika berpas-pasan, aku harus bertingkah kalem dan diam karna ku dengar ideal type nya adalah cewe yang mempunyai dignity.

Ada moment-moment saat dirinya melihat diriku. Walaupun hanya sedetik, atau maksimal 10 detik. Aku hanya bisa menekspresikan semua rasa senangku kepada Mickie, Janie dan Haruka.

Ada moment saat dia melihat ke sekitar, seakan mencari seseorang dan saat melihatku, dia terlihat relieve.. Ada juga moment saat dia melihatku tersenyum padanya ketika aku memakai kacamata. Dan keesokan harinya, dia tersenyum kepadaku dan memakai kacamata. Aku senang sekali!

Di tengah-tengah kesenanganku yang tesangat amat, ada juga ending kisahku dengan nya.. Aku mau tak mau harus mengikhlaskan semua yang akan terjadi.

Dia harus keluar dari sekolah dalam waktu 4 bulan. Aku hanya mengenalnya 3 bulan yang lalu, dan dia harus pergi dalam 4 bulan. Hidup ini sangat menakjubkan, bukan?

Dengan mati-matiannya dan dengan harus menahan rasa malunya aku mengajaknya chat, dan terkadang aku malu melihat kembali masa-masa memalukan itu..

Aku tak pernah berbicara padanya dalam kehidupan nyata. Aku tak pernah mendengar suaranya sebelumnya.

Muncul lah adiknya, Seijuro Haruhi.. perempuan imut yang cerdas dan baik hati.. Dia ingin sekali mempunyai teman. Aku dekati dirinya untuk menemani nya. Dan kadang, aku menanyakan tentang Abang nya..

Dia tersenyum riang setiap kali dia menceritakan tenttang Abang nya..

Aku pun senang melihatnya begitu ceria dan semangat. Walaupun dia adik Seijuro Akashi, dia tetaplah dia.. Anak manis yang baik hati dan ramah.

6 bulan sejak Akashi pindah dari sekolah, Haruhi terlihat ceria setiap harinya. Tapi bukan untuk hari ini.. Padahal hari ini ulang tahunku, kenapa dia muram sekali yah?

''Haru-chan.. kenapa muram sekali? Hey, ayo.. Aku sudah bawa buku-buku novel tentang si XXX lho.. sini.. lihat-lihat..'' Sapaku berusaha untuk membuatnya tersenyum..

''A-Akari senpai.. O-Oni-ch-an.. d-d-dia..Huaaa'' Haruhi menangis dan mengubur mukanya pada pelukanku.. Aku mengerti akan maksudnya itu..

….

….

….

….

….

_Akashi Seijuro, please be happy there.. _

_Rest in Peace._

* * *

**_Waduhh waduuhh~ *triak pake toa* Piyeh iki FF toh? *bukan Jowo ny keliatan banget*.. Akashi Seijuro Gak Mati kok! Dia masih hidup! Tapi kalau di FF ini sih, iyoo.. Aku lagi galau segalau-galaunya.. makanya mau nulis FF.. dan yep! Besok ada exam .. tapi malah nulis ini.. piyeh toh? Tpi aku rapopo… aku yakin aku bisa buat exam nya dengan baik! Yak! Exam Arabic dan Sejarah! Yey! Arabic! Susah! Yey! .. okay, kasian para readers nanti kuping nya sakit kalau aku ngoceh mulu.. yo wess, Buawwaay Readers~ :3 _**

**_Thanks for reading! ^^_**


End file.
